One Year Anniversary
by Cearlya
Summary: In which Hermione gets a surprise, Draco gets naked, and Kingsley stays awesome.


Continuation of the Hermione/Draco AU. If you haven't read the others, it isn't necessary, but would be suggested.

* * *

One year Anniversary

On our one year anniversary, Draco surprised me at work. When I opened my door to begin my day, he was draped over my desk like a greek hero ready for sacrifice wearing-

Nothing. Not a stitch of clothing. He liked to do these things to see me get flustered and upset, but seeing as I had all morning to get used to the sight, I merely smiled absently.

"Yes, well, darling it is a bit cold in here, isn't it?" I said, reassuringly patting his arm. He made a strangled noise and sat bolt upright, glaring at me. I threw back my head and laughed, shutting the door behind me before Penelope could peep in to see what outrageous stunt my boyfriend had pulled now. He, and by extension, I, was getting a name around the building for always being good for a laugh if we had had a fight. His "I'm sorry's" were never said with words, always extravagant gestures that bordered on the ridiculous even if they were quite charming. "Don't worry, you affirmed your manhood many times this morning, there is no need to feel ashamed."

"Gn!!" I liked when I could strip Draco Malfoy-of words of course. That was when I could tell that I really got to him. He wouldn't make an acerbic comeback or say anything at all really, just make a noise rather like an elephant sitting on a mouse.

"Oh darling, you know that you are being perfectly ridiculous. What would you have done if Penelope came in before me?" Draco gave me an assessing look and I steeled myself for his words when he found them. I planted my feet and crossed my arms, and put on what Draco liked to call my "confrontation face". He proclaimed that while it was effective, it gave him the willies every time he saw it. Seeing that I was not actually angry at him, he waggled his eyebrows.

"Invited her in?" He said it hopefully and I snorted.

"I can see that now. Penelope, luv, would you like a cup of tea?" I changed the pitch of my voice so it was higher and I could give a more believable ladylike protestation. "Oh no thanks Mr. Malfoy, I'm quite all right, I'm really about to pop off and visit my lovely boyfriend whom does not do strange things like visit their girlfriend at the office and lay themselves out on the desk of said office like a Greek god at a buffet."

"Really, Greek god?" He smiled brightly, completely nonchalant about the fact that he was wearing no clothes and was on my desk. "Neo-classical I presume."

"Very neo."

"At a buffet?"

"Quite a delicious one to be sure." I said, sliding my eyes up his narrow torso to his beautifully crafted shoulders, all clad in the lily white skin that reminded me of the marble of the statues I likened him to. There was a knock on the door and I handed Draco a folder to preserve his manly sensibilities about his bits.

"Granger, it's Kingsley. Do you have a moment? I needed to discuss the last report on the Arabians with you. I have some concerns as to – good merlin, is that Draco Malfoy naked on your desk?" Draco gave an outraged shriek and rolled off the other side to hide behind it as the big black man threw open the door.

"Sir, I do believe you yourself issued the protocol to knock before entering a room?" I said calmly, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but for everyone else to follow. Not me." Kingsley shrugged. "Well, I've seen worse. The Arabians?"

"Taken care of. I handed the report to your secretary this morning." I said, smiling at Kingsley.

"Ah, yes, that's what I'm talking about, your report had some interesting deficiencies, what are they doing with all of those floating carpet rights they keep demanding?"

"Sir, I believe that this would be best discussed in your office." I said, gesturing towards my desk where Draco had gone very quiet, something that was dangerous. When Draco got quiet it usually meant he was up to mischief.

"Ah, yes. Attend to the naked man and then report to my office before lunch." He headed toward the door. "Oh and Granger?"

"Yeah?" I asked, beginning to dissolve into giggles.

"Happy Anniversary. And keep your clothes on while in my office, Draco." Kingsley shut the door and Draco stood with an indignant noise. I began to laugh, leaning against my desk for support.

"That was my boss!" I said, slightly hysterical. I rubbed my face with my hands. "My boss saw you naked on my desk."

"Kingsley saw me naked!!" Draco wailed and clutched at me. "My manly virtue is ruined!"

"Oh merlin, I will never be able to look him in the face again!" I let him clutch at my shoulders but stopped his hands as they began to clutch at other places. "Please put some clothes on, Draco. Before anyone else comes in?"

"But what if they're female?" He tugged his lower lip into his mouth to chew on it. "That would not be fair to them."

I began to hit him over the head with the folder he used to cover his bits, wondering why I loved this beautiful, if silly, man.

* * *

AN: Have I mentioned yet that I love Kingsley? Because I love Kingsley after writing this.


End file.
